Biological Lessons
by Yue-eternal
Summary: Meet Sephiroth, a teacher at Midgar High. Meet Cloud Strife, a stubborn hot tempered 16 year old trying to earn a reputation in high school. Mix these two together and chaos will be the result. SxC Yaoi. AU.
1. Lesson 1

**Biological Lessons**

Disclaimer: I do not own the game or the characters. So that make us even.

Summary: Meet Sephiroth, a teacher at Midgar High. Meet Cloud Strife, a stubborn hot tempered 16 year old trying to earn a reputation in high school. Mix these two together and chaos will be the result. SxC Yaoi. AU.

A/N: First FF7 story. Be nice. Since this is the first time I wrote a FF7 story, so the characters are not really that 'In-character'. Hope you forgive me for that.

* * *

Hands cornered him, not letting him have any chance of escaping. The younger let out a soft moan as teasing lips finally found the other, pressing onto his own. This made the teen yelped out in respond as one hand 'slipped' under his shirt, squeezing and brushing across the tense muscles. The older snickered in victory.

He loved the way his prey reacted. Every sound, every movement made his skin jumped with glee. Those blue cerulean eyes tilted his head up, digging his hands onto the silver hair on the older. The way he looked… god. He wanted to ravish him right at the spot. He looked so vulnerable, so weak.

Not like the usual stubborn and rebellious teen he had met earlier. Not that he's complaining. Since when he was one to? Never. He was never one. He was having an upper hand in this. And he loved every minute and second of it.

He moved closer so that his face met the other's exposing neck. That tie was out of the way. He thought. Now he could have some fun. He kissed the other's neck hard and rough, making sure that the blonde was feeling alright on not to faint during this. Sucking and kissing hard enough to make his teeth scraped roughly against the spot.

Blood repeatedly gushed into his brain in an endless cycle trying to maintain the teen's consciousness. Ignoring the teen's hands which were practically clawing his back, he continued the process of biting and sucking, pulling up one hickey after another. Pulling back, he happily admired his work of art.

Shifting to allow more space for him to lean downwards, he used his hands to roughly pin the blonde to the wall. Cloud felt so utterly defeated and harassed. But it felt so _good_. Better than heaven itself. And the older man wasn't showing any sign of leaving him like this. He wanted to push him away, punched this arrogant bastard in the face and leaved in a huff.

But he couldn't. He felt so helpless under the man's touch. Not to mention the way he bore into him was powerful enough to make his knees go weak. The older quickly used his other hand to unbutton that fucking uniform. He had to. It was restricting him from his 'inspection' duties. Oh yes, an inspection it was.

He smirked to himself as he was finally rid of the boy of his rugged uniform. Lips came in contact with skin and it made the boy shuddered in pleasure. It was what he had wanted. It was the punishment that the blonde had deserved after making such a scene in class earlier. He dragged his mesmerizing lips across the pale chest, stopping every now and then to earn a reaction from the boy.

"Humans have their most sensitive spots too and it's up to you to find it." He had taught the class earlier about the entire nerve system. And some had the nerve to interrupt it.

Cloud was now on the urge of a nervous breakdown. That felt so darn good… he didn't want to believe in it. But this all looked too real to remind him that it was just a sickening fantasy. The elder's tongue found his prize of affection –a hard nipple before forcefully licked at it. This earned more gasps and groans than the usual.

That was it. Cloud strife, aged 16, stubborn and hot tempered fifth year snapped.

"Ah…g- Get OFF ME! YOU RAPIST!"

With a newfound strength he never knew he had before, he pushed the older man off him causing the man to blink in confusion. Panting the younger then took off in another direction, leaving him smirking mildly at the path.

That was indeed interesting for Sephiroth-sensei. He had discovered more about his new students. And this one was his latest specimen.

-----------

Stubborn as hell Cloud strife was cursing every colorful vocabulary under his breath, stalling every now and then to glare at the juniors who appeared more than five meters of his radius. Thankfully, they gradually stepped out of his sight. Who knows how many blood sheds must the principal prevent?

"fuck that rapist…" he cursed blindly, hands shoved into his pockets in a rude manner. The action and the way the blonde's brow were furrowing together didn't go unnoticed. An English teacher heard him and faced him, wanting to give him a detention. But the eyes. They looked like they could kill.

So she left it like that, not bothering to pursue the matter anymore.

He had never been this angry in all of his life! Sure, Cloud was quick-tongue and had languages which could kill but he was never utterly pissed off like this. That man was really getting on his nerves. He didn't know what he sees in him! First he was kind and gentle. And the next thing, he was an arrogant bastard that deserved to be punched and kicked out of the school ground.

God damn it. He hated his life.

Spiking off in a corner, he held his breath as the school's number one prankster; Zack pounced on the unarmed teen.

The way Zack acted was promptly asking for a death sentence.

"Spike! I foooound you!!" He spoke loudly, grinning madly.

Cloud sighed before proceeding to pull the black-haired teen from his back. He was about to ask him what have he been doing but immediately shut his mouth up.

Those onyx eyes were glinting in victory. Of what Zack had managed to pull on another poor victim, Cloud suddenly had the feel of not wanting to know. Besides, there was one thing which he had learned from Zack. The less you know what he had been doing for the past hour was one thing which should have been left unknown.

Instead he resolved for a better word, "What?" he snapped, leaning against the school's corridor.

Zack resumed his goofy grin. "Man, where have you been for the whole time? I have been looking all over for you!"

Cloud blushed at the statement as dirty thoughts (coughSephirothcough) started flowing into his brain, contaminating it even further. The black-haired teen studied his friend's face, noticing the extremely large love bite which definitely wasn't there before. A slight smirk formed on his lips. His eyes were still staring into the hickey.

"What the-?" Cloud nearly shrieked girlishly as he saw what Zack was staring at. He grimaced, knowing that his friend won't shut or leave him the hell alone on it. "Stop staring, Zack. Or else I will dig your eyeballs out." He deadpanned, clutching his shirt tightly.

"Spike..."

"Don't get me started, Zack." Cloud glared.

"But Spike…"

"I said don't get me started!"

"Spike! Behind you!"

"Huh?" He whirled around, understanding what Zack had been trying to say.

"ZACK! THAT FUCKING EXTRA TERESSTERIAL IS CLOSING IN ON US!" Cid yelled loudly, nearly crashing into an unexpected Cloud.

Zack's carefree expression was gone in a flash, only to be replaced by horror. "SHIT! You mean he found out?.!"

Cid nodded quickly which reminded Cloud of an electronic robot. He chuckled mildly, his anger forgotten. A curious look adapted onto his features again, suddenly having the urge to know what exactly had the two idiots pulled this time. Zack nervously asked. "What about Mr. goody goody Valentine? Did he get caught too?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Just spiking some coffee on the Chemistry Teacher, drugging him, tying him onto the chair. You know. The usual stuff." Cid pointed out bluntly.

Somehow, Cloud felt pity for the man.

"Ya meant Vicky? He's on all fours right now." He continued again, exchanging drastic looks behind his back as if searching for a lurking predator.

"Damn! It was supposed to be a secret!" Zack cursed, fiddling with his belt. The obnoxious blonde narrowed his eyes, and again. Same like Zack. He noticed the large red love bite just below Cloud's collarbone.

"Hey Cloudy. Where the hell did you get that?" He pointed rudely to Cloud, his eyes glinting in anticipation. "Poor Kadaj will be heartbroken." Both of the teens laughed.

"Har Har Har. Very funny." Cloud mimicked Cid's tone, glaring every now and then.

They were about to make more remarks on the blonde's new deco when a loud voice thundered across the halls, sending chills down every students' spines.

"HIGHWIND AND LOCKHART!"

"Oops! Bye Spike! Gotta run! Tell my sister to buy me a coffin."

"There's the E.T. now! See ya later…Cloudy!"

Cloud squinted his eyes as Rude came running across him with a murderous look on his face. The bell chose that time to ring so he recommenced his ways into his classroom. Boring ol Physics is going to be next, wondering whether Zack was going to be late again for the next class as usual.

He went to his seat and rummaged through his bag, searching for the ancient Physic's notes. The loud noises and giggles came to a complete stop when the door flung open, revealing no one other than HIM.

THUNK.

Cloud gawked as the bag fell off him to the ground.

The soft smirk widened even more. Girls swooned at his feet as living giggles and blushes mixed within their hearts. Cloud groaned loudly, wanting no other than to slam his head onto the desk.

"Good morning class. Your previous teacher, Rufus, is sick. I will be holding relief for him until he's well enough to teach. I'm now your Biology teacher as well as your physics' teacher."

Screams emitted from the girl's side of the tables as Cloud once more cursed on how fucked up his life was. Dang it. Now he's going to see him two periods longer than usual.

The silver-haired man quietly mused to himself as he ordered the class to turn to page 19, ignoring the frequent cries of females. _This will indeed be an interesting year…_

* * *

TBC

Finished this chapter. Zack and Tifa will be siblings in this story. Hope that explains the Lockhart name. xD please review!!


	2. Lesson 2

**Biological Lessons**

Author: Yue-eternal

Standard disclaimers applied.

A/N: It's so happy to find that my story is loved! Thank you all! XD More SephyCloud goodness. Oo What's this about a dream? If anyone is willing to be my betaed for this story then many thanks.

* * *

For Cloud Strife, the next half an hour of the lesson were utterly full of boredom. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, eyeing the empty seat next to him again and again; wondering where the hell his best friend had gone to. The school bell had rang like what happened to be thirty minutes ago and Zack hadn't bother to show up for Physics. Sure, in Cloud's opinion, Physics is one class that he did do without but this is Sephiroth's class we're talking about here!

Not goody-goody pushover Rufus! So Zack had better get his ass here right now or else he would be in BIG trouble. Really big trouble!

"Moments can be described as force multiplied by perpendicular distance. F multiplied by D for short…as well as the turning effect brought about…"

The blond mentally slammed his face onto the table as he tried not to fall asleep for the third time that morning. Feeling that his eye lids were getting heavier than the usual, he tried to sit upright, listening intently to the teacher's explanation on momentum…or was it moments? But the textbook looked like a pillow…and he couldn't resist the temptation. Without much further ado, his face landed flat onto the textbook and found himself drifted off to dreamland…

The blond was having a satisfaction dream… He was running across the beach, flashing a cheerful smile every now and then at the person who was chasing him from behind. Probably it was his dream girlfriend, he thought amusingly, face still flat on the boring old textbook.

"You can't catch me!" Cloud laughed, making a funny face before sprinting into the waters and making a turn before running off on the sandy beach.

The chaser didn't say anything so Cloud couldn't make out the face or whom the person was. But with that long shiny and silvery hair swaying in the soft breeze, Cloud was pretty sure that it was a girl. But why was a girl chasing him? Shouldn't he be the one chasing that girl? Oh well, who cares. He was being loved and it was enough for him. Looking back again to see if that person was still behind him, he halted in his steps.

She was not there anymore. The beach was completely empty. Cloud wanted to call out her name but somehow, what came out was blank. Then it hit him; he didn't know what her name was. _Probably just an illusion._ He thought sadly before commencing his walk to the end of the beach. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed him and pulled him onto his chest into a strong embrace.

Surprised, the blonde swiftly turned around and was shocked through out his entire life.

"I caught you." The 'girl' whispered, smirking in victory.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The boy screamed out loud, completely awakened from his never be seen nightmare.

Every eye were then adverted onto Cloud who was panting and sweating abnormally, face reddened from what they did not know. Wondering what the heck had happened, Sephiroth commenced his walk to Cloud's desk, arching his eyebrow in annoyance.

"What's with the screaming, Strife."

Cloud flinched slightly at the tone of his teacher's voice. He grimaced since he had forgotten one very important point; Sephiroth hated having his class interrupted. He didn't even want to bring himself to remember that incident earlier when Zack and him had chatted in class. The silver-haired men had _kindly _offered them an up-front presentation of an antonym of the word 'alive' which they had _kindly_ rejected the offer. But found themselves scrubbing the toilet bowls for months.

This morning, during Biology Class, he and Zack laughed at Sephiroth's poor theory of the nerve system and Reno had lazily pointed out that there is no such thing as a forsaken hormonal feeling during sex. Leave it to the genius to figure out what he meant. So Zack and Reno were forced to rearrange every books in the vast library after school tomorrow. Saying that it wasn't fair that Cloud get the good stuffs, the silver-haired man calmly gestured them to the boy's locker room.

"I want to see them spotless. Do it everyday after your extra curricular activities."

The boys groaned at that.

Cloud on the other hand, was told to go to his office during break and you could all guess what happened later. The blonde felt that he was lucky enough not to be punished even more for punching the said teacher and angrily called him 'Rapist!'. But god didn't seem like he was siding with him today.

"It's nothing, sir." He murmured, hiding his embarrassed face from his classmates behind a book.

"That girlish scream didn't sound like nothing." Sephiroth pointed out, glaring at students who had started their 'laughing session' and had immediately shut up because of it.

Offended by the teacher's snide remark, Cloud clenched his fists tightly, straining himself from pouncing on the older man, punching the daylights out of him. "I'm fine!" He said through gritted teeth. "I'm okay."

If the blonde didn't look up and glare at the older man, he would have missed the worried look on the teacher's face. A blush crept back onto Cloud's tainted face as he looked up.

Sighing in relief, the silver-haired man smirked. "Well, since you said you're okay. Detention later for breaking my rules in MY class. So remember, Strife. Stay back after school for your detention. "

Gaping at the obnoxious man, Cloud exploded, "But I have Soccer later!"

"You're a Manager of the Soccer Team so I don't think you'll be playing soccer. I'll file your coach on this." He stated calmly, walking back to his desk.

"But…But!"

"No buts, its either detention or you will be having a big fat F on your school assignment for last month!"

Cloud groaned loudly. Time alone with Sephiroth? God, this is much more worse than he thought. And more importantly, Zack is going to kill him if he didn't attend the meeting today.

Why the hell must life torture him this much?.!

* * *

"Aerith!!" A young girl called out, pausing the other in movement. Aerith turned around and gave her trademark smile. "Tifa. How you been? We haven't talk like ages ever since the new semester."

Tifa Lockhart nodded swiftly, grinning at her best friend happily. "Me too! I'm fine as usual."

"I notice." The flower girl replied, flipping her notebook from page to page trying to find the exact order of sequence of her well-complied notes. Aerith was the type of girl who wanted her work to be perfect. Her notes were perfect too but just after she had reluctantly lent it to a certain raven-haired girl, her notes were in a mess.

She sighed dramatically.

"For once in her notes borrowing life, it's a miracle to find them stainless and no lost pages."

Giggling at the remark, Tifa stated, "Speaking of the devil, here she comes right now."

"TIFA! AERITH!" The Wutaian all but sang, bouncing from one step to another in total giddiness and finally stopped to take a seat at the table. "How you all been?"

"Fine, what about you?" they answered in unison.

Apparently, Yuffie didn't sound please about it. "Nothing exciting happened? I'm bored for weeks!"

"I thought you told me that you were staying over at Cloud's for the holiday?" The flower girl questioned again, this time sipping at her orange juice.

Yuffie all but pouted, pulling her adorable face into a miserable scowl. "It's no fun either. He won't let me do this and do that! I mean come on! I seriously know how to cook!"

Tifa and Aerith mentally sweat dropped. Knowing the Wutaian, it was probably wise for the blonde not to let Yuffie in the kitchen they had a very logical explanation on that. Once at a gathering at Aerith's house, Aerith had unknowingly let the raven-haired girl in the kitchen…only to find everything in a disastrous position later. Next, there was another gathering at the Lockhart's house; Yuffie had again pull another 'I can cook!' stunt there.

The poor Lockhart's had to move into a small cramp apartment for the next four months since their lovely comfortable medium-sized house were dissolved to nothing but ashes. They had banned the Wutain from the kitchen ever since.

"Which reminds me." Tifa stated, munching on her noodles. "Have you seen my big brother?"

Placing her book down onto the cafeteria's table, she shook her head in respond. "No. Why?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Probably messing around again."

"But they don't have free period now. Cloud told me that they're having Physics Class right now." Aerith spoke up, looking at Tifa in confusion.

The other girl snorted and murmured softly. "Bet that won't stop him from causing any more trouble."

"You're so lucky to have a brother like that. I wished I have one like you but instead, I have none, only a stupid overactive cousin." Yuffie muttered bluntly, ignoring the protests, which Aerith was giving her.

"Yuffie! Cloud is your cousin! How can you say that?.! Tifa! Say something!"

"Ooops. Look at the time! I got to go!" The long-haired girl said, waving them goodbye before disappearing with her friends.

"Whatever." Yuffie merely said, resting her head on the desk, boring eyes searching the whole cafeteria for something that might catch her interest.

Sighing again for the second time that day, Aerith once again took her seat.

"I'm bored!" She whined desperately, pouting at Aerith's ignorance.

"Go find something else to play then."

As if god was reading her mind, the two pranksters decided to show up in a most surprising way. The two had flung the cafeteria entrance opened and ran to hide behind an amused Yuffie and an annoyed Aerith. Just as what Aerith had suspected earlier, Rude burst into the overcrowded room.

"LOCKHART! HIGHWIND! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" he hollered angrily, causing all of the student body to stare at him. Yuffie choose that time to stood up immediately and pointed the other way to Rude who unconsciously fell into her trap.

"They went that way, sir!"

She roared with laughter as a high pitch shriek echoed through the halls. Zack and Cid glared at her suspiciously, wondering what the raven-haired girl had done.

Aerith glared daggers at her and said sternly. "Yuffie Kusaragi." She smiled, a vein visible popping at her forehead. "What have you done right now?"

The three gulped. An angry Aerith is terrifying enough but a smiling plus angry Aerith equals to danger and bad omen.

"Ehehe…" Yuffie laughed nervously, trying not to have eye contact with the flower girl. "I..erm…send him to the Chocobo infested yard?"

"WHAT!!!" Aerith nearly screamed. "You do know that the chocobos don't like people to barge into THEIR yard like that! The poor man's going to be in medical care for months!"

"That's a plus for us! His classes were boring anyway." The two boys grinned madly.

"Yea. That & terrestrial is enough to feed the whole $$# chocobo population." Cid remarked, nodding in agreement.

Glaring at the two boys again, Aerith muttered softly….way too softly for the boys' taste. "Mind if I asked you what have you done to our dear Chemistry teacher? And aren't you two supposed to be in class right now?"

_Oh boy…_The boys gulped. _This won't be good._

* * *

The whole school once again fell silent…for only a couple of minutes when all hell finally breaks lose.

* * *

"By the way, did any of you all notice that there's something weird with Cloud?" Zack asked.

"No, why?" Yuffie and Aerith questioned in unison.

"Come to think of it, there's! Both of us ran into Cloud earlier and found something interesting." Zack exclaimed, grinning more madly than ever.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?"

Zack turned to face Cid and Cid nodded before proclaiming. "There's a fucking HUGE pimple-sized hickey just under his shitty collarbone! I wonder which slut or bastard did it to him!"

Silence elapsed them…

Then, suddenly, "WHAT?.!" Was the sudden outburst of Aerith, who had apparently fainted from shock.

* * *

I just feel like ending it there. Nyahaha. Sephy-chan will do great things in the next chapter, really really great things to a young boy by the name of Cloud Strife. I also included a nifty little preview for the next chapter in which Sephiroth captured Cloud, Reno and his potty mouth make an appearance, Aerith fainted again, Yuffie decided to play matchmaker with Zack and Cid gets excited and almost blow up everything again.

So review or else I will make Sephiroth suddenly take a liking to poor little Aerith and make Cloud straight to go to Tifa! XD That wasn't much of a threat. Oh well. Please review!


End file.
